1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solar powered light and more particularly to a solar powered light for providing an alternative or additional light source in a light fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Over recent years, there has been volatility in the price of electricity. In addition to price volatility, the use of certain fuels has been found to be harmful to the environment. For example, when electricity is generated from coal, large amounts of carbon dioxide are emitted into the environment, which contributes to poor air quality and global warming. As a result, many are interested in using alternative energy sources which are less expensive and more environmentally friendly. One type of alternative energy source that is becoming increasingly popular is solar power. Solar power is a renewable power source that produces power at a fuel cost of zero and can be used in a variety of settings, including but not limited to residential, municipal and commercial property settings.
A problem with solar power, however, is that there is a significant upfront cost associated with obtaining the equipment and components necessary to utilize a solar power system. Thus, although many individuals are interested in utilizing solar power, the upfront expense of switching from the electric power grid to solar power is prohibitively expensive.
What is needed then is a solar powered light that can be integrated with or attached to light fixtures connected to the electric grid.